The invention relates to an ignition amplifier unit for the secondary circuit of an ignition system.
It is already known to provide a shielded spark plug socket with a condenser, that is shunted to the electrodes of the spark plug. By this, the ignition spark is favorably affected, and the ignition leads to a better burning process of the fuel/air mixture and to a lower consumption. However, it has been found that at higher speeds of the engine and a relatively great air gap between the electrodes of the spark plug spark formation is irregular.